Total Drama Valley
This is a fanfiction story made by Brekclub85. It is a crossover series of Total Drama Island and The Land Before Time. 'Summary' ---- Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet accidentely ran into a secret government time machine. Thanks to that, Chris had a brilliant idea. He used it to go back into 65,000,000 BC. He also had an idea of selecting twenty-two young dinos to compete for the Stone of Cold Fire, which grants a single dino's two wishes. Whenever a challenge is finished, the losing team has to vote someone off to walk the Tunnel of Shame. Chris throws out grapes(sweet bubbles in dinosaur talk) to the dinos of the losing team that are safe except one. The Confession Cam also returns. Some previous campers from Total Drama Island and other Land Before Time dinosaurs will make guest appearances. The confirmed ones are Hansel(created), Bigneck(created), Roughtail(created), Noah, Topsy(known as Mr. Threehorn), Dil, Doc, Tyler, Doc, Red Claw, Duncan, Bridgette, Cody, Old One, Bron, Izzy, Tria, Gwen, and other various dinosaurs, interns, and crew members. There are mentionings of Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Trent, and Tippy's mother. In the nineteenth episode, we will see where the losers are hanging out and that some of the previous campers share their thoughts about TDV. We also learn that Red Claw is Chomper's uncle, Petrie gets a big crush on Tera, Icky disguised himself as Itchy so he can get away from Dil, Littlefoot and Ali express their true feelings, and so much more. Nod even sees he liked bullying. Link to the author's story(starts with the prolouge):http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4612919/1/Total_Drama_Valley The Campers Are: *Ali the Longneck/Apatosaurus(FF) (Similarity to Gwen) *Cera the Threehorn/Triceratops(FF) (Similarity to Heather) *Chomper the Sharptooth/T-Rex(FF) (Similarity to Owen) *Ducky the Swimmer/Parasaurolophus(14th Eliminated In It's All Downhill From Here) (FF) (Similarity to Lindsay) *Guido the Flyer/Microraptor(11st Eliminated in On A Wing And A Scare) (SS) (Similarity to Harold) *Hyp the Bigmouth/Hypsilophodon(1st Eliminated in Rock Of Ages) (FF/Originally SS) (Similarity to Eva) *Icky the Sharpbeak/Ichthyornis(6th Eliminated in Big Trouble On Big Waters) (SS/Originally FF) (Similarity to Izzy) *Littlefoot the Longneck/Apatosaurus(12th Eliminated in Cook, Lie, And Sinker) (FF) (Similiarity to Trent) *Mo the Swimmer/Ophthalmosaurus(3rd Eliminated in Volley Battle) (SS) (Similarity to Noah) *Mutt the Bigmouth/Muttaburrasaurus(2nd Eliminated in UnaMazeIng Developments) (SS) (Similarity to Ezekiel) *Myra the Fast Biter/Velociraptor(7th Eliminated in Game Over, Dude) (FF) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Beth) *Nod the Nodosaurus(8th Eliminated in The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure) (FF) (Similarity to Cody) *Petrie the Flyer/Pteranodon(15th Eliminated in Fear Facers) (SS/Originally FF) (Similarity to DJ) *Rhett the Longneck/Apatosaurus(9th Eliminated in Water We Waiting For) (SS) (Similarity to Cody) *Rita the Sharptooth/T-Rex(16th Eliminated In The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter) (FF) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Izzy) *Rory the Fast Biter/Velociraptor(17th Eliminated In Triple Threat) (SS) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Geoff) *Ruby the Fast Runner/Oviraptor(13th Eliminated in Digestion Dual) (SS) (Similarity to Bridgette) *Shorty the Longneck/Brachiosaurus(SS) (Similarity to Duncan) *Spike the Spiketail/Stegosaurus(4th Eliminated in Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts) (FF/Originally SS) (Similarity to Justin) *Tera the Flyer/Pteranodon(10th Eliminated in Obstacle Discourse) (SS) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Courtney) *Tippy the Spiketail/Stegosaurus(FF) (Similarity to Leshawna) *Tricia the Threehorn/Triceratops(5th Eliminated in Icy Cold Hearts, Literally) (SS) (Similarity to Tyler) Katie and Sadie don't have any dinosaur counterparts because none of the dinos have actions similar to those two FF= Fighting Flatteeth SS= Super Sharpteeth 'Mentionings Of Previous Movies And Episodes' ---- *Phobia Factor(TDI) *The Mysterious Tooth Crisis(LBT) *Seach And Do Not Destroy(TDI) *The Lone Dinosaur Returns(LBT) *The Big Longneck Scheme(LBT) 'Pukers' ---- *Cera *Petrie *Ruby 'All Characters' ---- *Ali (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Bigneck (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Bridgette (Debuted In Big Trouble On Big Waters) *Bron (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Cera (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chef (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chomper (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chris (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Cody (Debuted In Obstacle Discourse) *Dil (Debuted In Big Trouble On Big Waters) *Doc (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Ducky (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Duncan (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Guido (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Gwen (Debuted In Cook, Lie, And Sinker) *Hansel (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Hyp (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Icky (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Izzy (Debuted In On A Wing And A Scare) *Littlefoot (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Mo (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Mutt (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Myra (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Noah (Debuted In Icy Cold Hearts, Literally) *Nod (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Old One (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Petrie (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Red Claw (Debuted In The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure) *Rhett (Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Rita (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Rory (Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Roughtail (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Ruby (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Shorty (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Spike (Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tera (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tippy (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Topsy (Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tria (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tricia (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tyler (Debuted In It's All Downhill From Here) 'Episodes' ---- *Before The Dinos Get Sore *Rock Of Ages *UnaMazeIng Developments *Volleyball Battle *Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts *Icy Cold Hearts, Literally *Big Trouble On Big Waters *Game Over, Dude *The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure *Water We Waiting For *Obstacle Discourse *On A Wing And A Scare *Cook, Lie, And Sinker *Digestion Dual *It's All Downhill From Here *Fear Facers *The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter *Triple Threat NOTE: (THE ENTIRE EPISODE IS SHOWN ON THESE WICKED LINKS) 'Pictures Of Characters' ----